


I swear on my life, I promise you I don't wanna ever leave you

by Kat182



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is sleeping in Stefan's arms and she can't hear what he's saying, the words full of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear on my life, I promise you I don't wanna ever leave you

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a romantic, fluff Stelena Drabble with Stefan thoughts about his lovely girlfriend, but I really hope you like it. Let me know what you think about it with kudos or feedbacks.  
> Thank you so much for your reading.

Elena was sleeping in his arms, she was naked and beautiful, with a serene smile on the face.   
Stefan stroked her with kind gestures, sliding his fingers slowly over her, between her long hair, her cheeks and eyes linger on her pretty, soft lips that he wanted to kiss again, now and forever, _until the very end of his eternal life_.  
"I love you so much, my sweet Elena," he said in a lost whisper, almost imperceptibly, as the words full of love ever heard were _shattered_ in the air, disappearing into thin air.  
" _You don't know how lovely you are_ ," he whispered again, this time he made it kissing her warm and fleshy lips so gently, like if it could be the last time he could touch her mouth.  
" _I swear on my life, Elena, I don't wanna ever leave you_ ," he said in a broken, feeble voice.  
It was a _promise of a lifetime_.


End file.
